There are plans to establish a large number of charging stations to charge electrically powered vehicles. At each station, a person would insert an electrical connector (e.g. lying at the end of a cable connected to the station) into an electrical receiver on the vehicle and latch it in place. The electrical connector carries high current and may have a weight of a plurality of pounds, so it is desirable to provide a connector that encourages handling in a natural and obvious way.
Prior connectors of this type have latches controlled by triggers operated by the thumb or index finger. Many people are confused as to how to operate them.